Si las Rosas No Tubieran Espinas
by Alice-Nightrail
Summary: Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling  Mi primer Fan Fic


Erase en un mundo donde los Muggles desconocen, donde la magia es el elemento primordial para los habitantes, un mundo paralelo que se ignora por completo, existiendo diversos tipos de seres y talentos mágicos especiales que los hace únicos de los unos de los otros, El viento Otoñal se desplazaba con su poca calidez y gentileza Azotaba cada rincón del tan famoso callejón Diagon, lugar de encuentros de magos y aprendices, lleno de tiendas de las cuales pueden encontrar hasta lo que uno creyó en ensueños, hasta el animal más exótico jamás creíble ni soñado hasta las escobas que pueden volar así es como este lugar se prepara para recibir siempre en la misma fecha a los jóvenes principiantes estudiantes de magia igualmente a los que ya van cursando curso superiores, llenándose los pasajes de familias mágicas con sus hijos comprando los implementos y así también cosas que les faltaba en sus proyectos mágicos.

Dentro de toda la gente Aparece una familia de cuatro personas, gente no maga donde su hija la que entraría a su primer año era de pelo Escarlata y de unos luceros color esmeralda su piel nívea con pequitas destacaban a su vez su hermosa sonrisa demostraba toda la alegría del mundo, su familia por primera vez se adentraba a un mundo que ellos no conocían, y con la carta en mano la joven empezaría a comprar sus materiales, primero iría según lo planeado a la tienda de Ollivander donde yacen las mejores varitas que escogen a su maestro, ahí la joven Lily escoge su primera barita y así pasarían toda la mañana de un lugar a otro comprando todo lo que dice en aquella lista que le había llegado cuando llego la carta donde la invitaban a Hogwarts, lo ultimo lo que le faltaba eran los implementos de pociones un lugar sombrío y oscuro donde gente casi no había, la joven dejaría a sus padres afuera y compraría ella mismas las cosas, su Caldero y demás ingredientes, vería todo el lugar detalladamente y se acercaría donde el puesto del vendedor el cual leyendo interesante un libro lo interrumpe diciendo:

-Disculpe…Necesito un Caldero y los siguientes ingredientes de la lista... ¿me podría ayudar?

-….Haber Señorita me podría pasar el Listado

Tímida acercaría el listado inmediatamente el hombre tomaría el papel y empezaría a armar el listado de compras donde cada cosa la sacaría como si su memoria no fallara y así Lily saldría de aquel lugar perdiéndose casi en la multitud creyendo ver a Sev entre ellos pero sus padres la llamaban para irse, se había hecho muy tarde y con su familia salen de aquel lugar para ir hacia su transporte que la llevaría hacia su escuela.

En los andenes encontrarían el famoso 9 ¾ el cual para entrar necesitan cruzarlo, inmediatamente la joven con su familia cruzaría dicho puente que une con una dimensión paralela hacia otro anden donde los esperaría un tren antiguo que diría "expreso Hogwart" era tan grande que llevaría a todos los estudiantes a su destino, ya por irse las familias se despiden de sus hijos estos ya abordados a este así mismo la joven ya atrasada por las compras empieza a despedirse de su familia:

-Ya es hora de irme…Mama…Papa deséenme suerte

-Suerte Lily

-Ten Éxito Hija mía, Haznos Orgullosos de ti mi querida hija

-Lo Hare!

Por otro lado petunia no tan alegre por la ida de su hermana, haría los típicos berrinches los cuales no eran hablar y hacer desprecios mientras que su padre y madre la regañan, petunia dice sin querer:

-¡No me despediré de un Fenómeno como tú! Aléjate ya no eres mi hermana

-No digas eso Hermanita… ¿Qué te hice?

-Nada solo irte con esos raros y Dejarme Sola…Ir a un circo donde más rara te veras…¡Yo no quiero una hermana Así!

-Por favor no digas más eso…

El Silbido del tren Sonaba e indicaba la ida, el corazón de Lily partido por las palabras de su hermana y el rechazo de esta, subiendo al tren triste y con sus ojos con lagrimas se adentraría a este, las palabras de petunia ondeaban por la mente de Lily llegando así a un compartimiento vacio sentándose donde la ventada estaba mirando las últimas imágenes antes de la partida, una vez que se puso en marcha empezaría a cambiar los paisajes y moverse hacia su destino donde ella y su mente yacían, concentrada en sus pensamientos ella no se percata de un niño que en el umbral de la puerta la miraba a través de sus ojos oscuros y cabello negro graceoso vestido con una túnica escondiendo la ropa de abajo su voz apagada dice:

-¿Por qué tan triste Lily?

-Ah? Sev Eres tú..Lo siento no te sentí llegar…amm pena…supongo que las palabras de petunia me Afectaron mucho..Disculpa…¿ y Como estas tu? Veo que sigues siendo el mismo…Cuéntame mas de este mundo donde nos dirigimos

-Comprendo…Como te decía El Algo que nunca imaginaste…veras a otros como nosotros y haremos cosas que nunca creímos hacerlas

-Siempre estaremos juntos verdad…Prométeme que si nos separamos siempre seremos amigos…Siempre

-Lo prometo

Sin querer una sonrisa se dibujaría en el rostro del niño apagado y que haría contagiar a lily secándose las lagrimas que había derramado por las palabras de su hermana, Sintiéndose mejor con la compañía de su mejor amigo, amigo que trataba de my poco demostrar lo que siente pero que la coraza que había formado se lo impedía y así empieza la travesía hacia su primer año de escuela de magia y hechicería


End file.
